A Fresh Start
Synopsis Eva's birthday arrives, and she wishes that her father, the famous Don Wei, would at least mail her a card. After she tires of waiting, she breaks out of her private school on a scooter and takes up the alias of Molly, becoming a mechanic for Wei Race. But just as things start to flow smoothly, Don Wei is contacted with an interesting challenge: recruit the best racers on Earth to enter the galaxy wide Great Race of Oban. Can Molly find some way to go along? Full Recap Eva, a 15 year-old girl in a boarding school, is waiting for her father, Don Wei, to mail her a card or at least call, but he doesn't contact her. The mail receiver at the front desk of the school has a package for Eva, which is a part she needs for her rocket-seat. She succeeds in escaping from the boarding school, and makes it to Don Wei's racing building, even though he does not recognize her. Don tells her to leave, but he is busy telling his head mechanic to get to work. While Don is trying to get his mechanic to come to fix the Star-Racer, Eva takes out the upgrade part and the engine starts. Don Wei fires the mechanic over the phone and is suddenly interested in Eva. He wants to know who she is, Eva can't say that she's his daughter, and covers herself up by calling herself Molly. Suddenly, Don Wei gets a surprise visit from the President. He needs the best racing manager he can find, and he believes that Don is the perfect candidate. He tells Don of the Great Race of Ōban, which he was informed of 25 years ago, when he was a simple councilor. When it looked very grim for Earth's future from the Crogs' constant onslaught, an omniscient being, the Avatar, confronted the council. The Avatar told them that they were needed in the great race of Ōban. As soon as the Avatar vanished, the Crogs retreated. The councilmen agreed never to tell the public what happened. The President tells Don that the Avatar has returned, and that it is crucial that Earth participates in the race, as it may foreshadow the fate of Earth itself. As a result, Don Wei is placed in command of the Earth Team, and he gathers team members: Rick Thunderbolt, the pilot; Jordan, the gunner; Stan and Koji; the mechanics; and two Star-Racers. When Don is briefing the crew on their destination, a Crog attacks. The crew, with Molly as a stowaway, barely escape the Crog and make it to the Avatar's ship. Gallery Snapshot dvd 00.11 -2011.11.01 21.28.42-.jpg|Eva escapes from Stern. Snapshot dvd 00.18 -2011.11.01 21.29.38-.jpg|Don Wei doesn't recognize Eva. Snapshot dvd 00.23 -2011.11.01 21.30.11-.jpg|"I'm Molly!" Snapshot dvd 00.23 -2011.11.01 21.30.15-.jpg|The Avatar's announcement. Snapshot dvd 00.27 -2011.11.01 21.30.41-.jpg|Rick attacked by a Crog. Snapshot dvd 00.29 -2011.11.01 21.31.06-.jpg|The Avatar's ship picks up the team. Trivia *This episode was included with Hostilities Break Out in a one hour special during its premiere. *'Original French Title': Un nouveau depart *'Original French Air Date': April 12, 2006 *'ABC Family Air Date': June 5, 2006 *'Japanese Title: '新たな出発 (''Aratana shuppatsu, ''A New Start) Category:Episodes Category:Alwas Cycle